La conférence
by Era12
Summary: C'était sa première convention, sa première conférence. Antoine n'aurait jamais été capable d'y survivre sans lui.


**Salut!**

 **Cet OS est sorti tout seul de ma tête alors que j'avais besoin d'évacuer. J'espère que vous apprécierez! Pour les besoins de la fic, celle-ci se déroule dans un monde où Mathieu commence ses vidéos bien avant Antoine, et par le fait même, est beaucoup plus célèbre que celui-ci.**

 **Antoine Daniel et Mathieu Sommet, ainsi que tous ceux qui sont présents dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ni à moi ni à personne sinon eux-mêmes. Je ne prétends pas les connaître non plus, les caractères que je leur prête lors de cette fic ne découlant que de mon imagination ou des traits qu'ils ont donnés à leurs personnages pour leurs célèbres émissions** **What the cut** **et** **Salut les geeks, respectivement dans l'ordre. Si la mise en ligne de fictions les rend mal à l'aise, ils n'ont qu'à dire un mot et** **pouf, tout disparaît.**

* * *

L'humidité étouffait les coulisses. Un constant remue-ménage s'affairait autour de lui. Des ordres, des vannes, des insultes, tout ce qui avait besoin d'être dit était hurlé à pleins poumons, les réponses ne tardant pas. Tout devait être prêt pour cette énième et dernière conférence de la journée.

Antoine tripota nerveusement le badge qu'on lui avait enfilé autour du cou. C'était sa première convention. Enfin, première en tant qu'invité. Il ne comptait plus le nombre d'événements de ce genre auquel il avait assisté en tant que visiteur.

La convention avait duré 2 jours, et se poursuivrait 2 journées de plus. C'était ce genre de rassemblement petit, peu connu, éloigné des centres, que seuls les vrais fréquentaient. Le lieu n'avait rien de bien sensationnel, et pourtant, il en avait adoré l'ambiance détendue et bon enfant.

Le virtuel se mêlait à la réalité, les fans voyaient souvent pour la première fois leurs idoles déambulées hors des limites contraignantes d'un écran visuel. De grandes personnalités du Web y avaient été invitées, des Greniers, des Lennon, des Sommet… Et au milieu de tout ce beau monde, lui.

Lui, MrAntoineDaniel, un trôller de catégorie licorne-nyancatienne, qui s'était miraculeusement construit une petite base d'abonnés sur le web, grâce la magie de Youtube. Rien de bien exceptionnel, mais assez pour se faire remarquer.

Le choc lorsqu'il avait ouvert ce mail de la part des organisateurs. Lui? Le grand manche à balais qui passait son temps à insulter ses abonnés, invité parmi les grands du web?

Sur la carte, sa propre photo semblait se moquer de lui. _Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Antoine. T'es pas à ta place, tu le sais bien._

Antoine le petit nouveau, connu de peu. Rares étaient les personnes qui le reconnaissaient. Il avait bien échangé quelques mots avec Bruce d'e-penser, son voisin de kiosque, mais c'était tout. Il n'arrivait pas à faire le premier pas vers ses autres collègues youtubeurs.

Il sourit d'autodérision. L'hystérique emporté n'ayant pas peur du ridicule des génialissimes What the cut, rien d'autre qu'un trouillard timide. La vie avait le don de bien faire les choses.

Une main lui toucha l'épaule. Il sursauta.

-Antoine Daniel, c'est ça?

La rousse à la queue-de-cheval le regardait d'un air impatient, son chandail _staff_ orange fluo se démarquant dans la noirceur des coulisses de la scène.

-Euh. Ou-ouais.

-Tu passes dans 10 minutes. La salle est pleine, prépare-toi.

L'employée partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue, une histoire de micro qui fait des siennes sous le bras.

10 minutes. Une salle pleine.

L'information s'enraya dans le cerveau d'Antoine.

On lui avait pourtant dit qu'il ne passait que pour meubler le temps! Que les gens seraient déjà partis! _Tant fais pas, si tu as plus de 30 personnes, tu pourras déjà te montrer content,_ lui avait-on répondu en courriel. Et voilà que la salle était pleine?!

Il se leva de sa chaise, marchant vers Dieu sait où, de plus en plus nerveux.

Ce n'était pas qu'une vidéo seul dans sa chambre, ou le seul qui le jugerait serait une caméra, possiblement un ou deux pigeons par la fenêtre. Non. Là, on parlait d'une salle complète.

Il essaya de calmer sa respiration, sans succès. Plus il avançait, plus le corridor se vidait, le laissant seul. Il atteignit bien vite le bout de la salle. Un brouhaha de voix étouffées filtrait par l'imposant rideau noir bloquant la sortie.

 _La scène._

Le souffle d'Antoine se prit dans sa gorge. Ces voix, les mêmes qui le hueraient probablement tantôt. Il fut soudain pris d'une curiosité maladive. Y avait-il vraiment autant de personne que la fille lui avait dit? S'était-elle foutue de lui?

Il tira légèrement le rideau, une mince fente de lumière l'éblouissant de l'extérieur. La vision qui s'offrit à lui suffit à le plaquer au mur, repoussant vivement le bout de tissu.

Des gens, beaucoup de gens. Des filles, des gars, des adultes, des cosplayers, des adolescentes en kigurumi panda. Des rires, du bruit, de la nourriture, des flashs de caméra, des sourires…

On ne lui avait pas menti. C'était plein, plein à craquer. Les 300 sièges occupés.

La nausée prit soudain le chevelu.

Il ne pouvait pas. C'était impossible. Il se souvint des exposés qu'il avait dû faire au lycée, expériences pénibles. Cette fois-ci, on ne parlait pas d'une vingtaine de personnes, mais bien de 300.

Sa respiration s'accéléra. Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

Il n'y arriverait pas. Qu'allait-il leur dire? Que pouvait-il leur dire? Son esprit était aussi vide qu'une page blanche. Envolés tous ces jolis petits discours qu'il avait préparés la veille. Il n'avait rien de prêt, il n'avait rien de présentable!

Il étouffait, la sueur perlant son front, son dos.

Il bégayerait. Il s'emmêlerait dans ses phrases, il ferait un fou de lui-même. Les regards de pitié qu'on lui lancerait, les sourires moqueurs mal dissimulés. Affronter tout cela encore une fois. Il n'était pas capable, il n'y arriverait pas.

Une douleur comprima sa cage thoracique, sa gorge, son corps se penchant sur lui-même. Un étau s'était resserré sur ses poumons.

Il hoqueta pour trouver de l'air, la douleur l'empêchant de faire plus, les mains coller contre son cœur.

 _Il n'arrivait plus à respirer._

Sa vision rétrécie jusqu'à ne devenir qu'un long corridor brumeux.

 _Il n'arrivait plus à respirer !_

Une voix fit légèrement écho dans son esprit.

\- Mec...Mec, ça va? Bordel, appelez à l'aide, quelqu'un!

 _Il allait mourir !_

Une main sur son épaule.

 _Il ne pouvait pas reprendre son souffle !_

On l'obligeait à lever la tête. Deux yeux bleus au milieu du brouillard. Et cette voix.

\- Respire. Regarde-moi, mec. Respire avec moi.

Les mots se brouillaient dans son esprit, mais les yeux restaient. Il ne voyait plus qu'eux. Cet infini bleuté. Il entendit vaguement le marmonnement de sa propres voix.

-Oui, c'est ça, c'est bien. Respire. Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, mais tu y arriveras

La main lui frottait doucement les épaules.

-Respire avec moi.

Sa respiration s'apaisa peu à peu, la douleur dans son cœur faiblissant. Les deux yeux bleus laissèrent bientôt place à un visage, alors que sa vision se réajustait. Un nom lui vint vaguement à la conscience, sans qu'il n'y porte attention. Mathieu Sommet. Son sauveur n'était rien d'autre que le Mathieu Sommet, ce youtuber célèbre, dont tous disaient qu'il avait plagié le travail. Question de faire bonne première impression, il allait repasser.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il put à nouveau respirer normalement. Épuisé, il se laissa tomber à terre.

-Ça va?

Les deux yeux bleus vinrent à sa rencontre, une inquiétude visible au fond des iris. Antoine se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise, honteux.

-Je suis, je suis désolé pour toute cette merde… Mais, merci, en passant.

-C'est rien. Ça arrive à tout le monde.

Il lui offrit un sourire compatissant.

-Tu es la prochaine conférence, c'est ça?

Le chevelu hocha négativement la tête.

-Je n'irai pas.

Les sourcils de l'autre se levèrent d'incrédulité.

-Ah bon?

-je ne serai pas capable. C'est-c'est trop…

Son regard passa sur le rideau noir, d'où bruissait un concert de voix étouffées. L'autre suivi son mouvement, comprenant rapidement de quoi il en tenait.

-Je vois. Pourtant, ce n'est pas toi le mec qui envoie promener tout le monde dans chacune de tes vidéos?

-T'as vu mes vidéos?

Antoine écarquilla les yeux. Mathieu Sommet avait vu ses petits délires filmés!? Une étrange chaleur envahit son ventre.

-Bien sûr, faut bien aller voir ce que la compétition a à offrir.

Le plus petit lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Je les ai adorés, en passant. Et, si moi je les ai aimé, si je t'ai aimé, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi les gens de cette salle ne t'aimeraient pas. C'est impressionnant la première fois, j'en conviens, mais il ne faut pas se laisser intimider. Sois toi-même et ils te pardonneront tous, je t'assure.

-Mais ils ne me connaissent pas.

-Ce n'est pas grave ça, ce qui compte, c'est avoir du plaisir avec eux, si tu t'amuses, ils s'amuseront aussi.

-Si tu le dis…

Le petit youtuber arrêta quelques secondes, pensif. Hésitante, sa voix perça l'air plus doucement qu'auparavant.

-Si tu veux, je pourrais venir avec toi sur la scène…

Antoine s'étrangla avec sa salive.

-Quoi?!

L'autre prit soudain un air gêné.

-Non, je veux dire, si ça ne te dérange pas. On pourrait régler en même temps toute cette histoire de plagiat à la con.

-Non, je veux dire oui! Oui, ça ne me dérange absolument pas! mais les admin..

-Pas grave les admins, ils sont habitués maintenant, à force de nous fréquenter!

Son rire retentit quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne continu.

-Bon, tu te sens prêt alors? Je pense que c'est ton tour. Tu sais comment les organisateurs sont avec les horaires.

Antoine rigola un peu sèchement, tout en se levant.

-j'ai pu le constaté en effet.

Ses membres lassent revinrent peu à peu à la vie, sa crise de panique un peu plutôt l'ayant épuisée. Les deux se dirigèrent vers le rideau. Antoine sentit une boule d'appréhension se former dans sa gorge, son corps toujours aussi réfractaire à l'idée d'une conférence. Mathieu se retourna, semblant voir sa récalcitrance à avancer.

-Mec… Antoine, ça va bien se passer, fais-moi confiance.

Les deux yeux si bleus le regardèrent encore une fois, à la recherche de son approbation. Antoine hocha la tête.

Il lui faisait confiance.

* * *

Antoine était étendu sur le lit mortellement confortable de l'hôtel après cette longue journée.

La conférence s'était bien passée. Merveilleusement bien passée. Avec Mathieu à ses côtés, tout avait semblé naturel. Bien sûr, les débuts avaient été un peu rocailleux, mais le plus grand s'était finalement déridé, emporté par sa passion pour ses vidéos et son émission.

Au dire de Mathieu, le public avait adoré son humour bien particulier et ses vannes incessantes. Il avait un peu de mal à le croire, même si ce commentaire l'avait grandement rassuré.

Il sentait qu'avait beaucoup gagné en cette journée. De nouvelles expériences, de nouveaux fans, une nouvelle assurance, et ce bout de papier bien particulier.

Le sortant doucement de sa poche, Antoine sourit une nouvelle fois à sa lecture.

 _Appelle-moi quand tu veux, le numéro est au verso._

 _Mathieu._


End file.
